Lore
by Captain Reindeer
Summary: A very old story focusing mainly on a 'sane' Jackle,the 'maren is guardian to Wizemans most recent and most favoured creation- A pair of Children.


This story, I started so freakin' long ago.

Honestly, like a year or so.

And zomgz, a serious Jackle?!

Yeah you can tell it's old by that, my theory was he was sane but losing his mind, and NiGHTS and Reala were siblings, high-levels favoured by their master and for that reason each other 'maren was trying to knock them off why they were little.

Hornz was actually still a major antagonist in my stories until about a week ago, I've got no clue how he looks XD

You'll notice, if you read/are reading "The Creator" a lot of my theories are the same, but I've forgotten what so I won't point it out, lmao.

* * *

The child was sleeping, the silken sheets around her slender waist, her bodiless companion beside the bed gently moving the sheets to the girls' shoulders and tucking the corners beneath her.

"Poor kid." Jackle smirked, stroking the young 'maren.

"Why do you say that?"

"Puff, you know she's one of the only first levels."

"So?"  
"They're hunted by protectors, resented by the other 'marens and favoured by the master. Their life is going to get a lot harder."

The larger 'maren turned to Puffy, sighing as he saw the ball leaning against the wall, or as best she could.

"You don't care."

"No."

"Let me guess, it's the fact that Wizeman loves these two?"

"Yes!" The sphere growled as she straightened up. "They're failures, his 'perfect' 'maren split in two and made two little kids, it'll take thousands of years for NiGHTS and Reala to reach maturity, and even then they'll be only half as strong as a full 'maren."

Jackle tilted his head to the side, just a random act of his deteriorating sanity. "Well I doubt the master would keep the creations unless they were of some use."

"Says the elder."  
Jackle shot a glare at Puffy, who for a moment seemed to regret what she said, then simply crossed her arms. The orange maren flexed his claws, he'd killed other maren before, another wasn't too much of a concern, but he felt something tug at his cape.

"Reala?"

The drowsy maren leant into Jackles cape, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "I'm tired Jacky."

Puffy snorted at the nickname.

"Then sleep, prince."  
"Hornz won't let me."

The bodiless 'maren frowned, placing his hand on Realas head. "Won't he?"

"No. I'm under strict orders to train the prince." Jackle glanced to the now-open doorway of his chambers, where a grey spiked 'maren stood. Hornz pulled his lips back into a grotesque snarl, revealing pinstriped black and white teeth.

"Why are you training him? I'm their guardian; it's my duty to do all that."

The snarl changed to a smirk. "I guess the master just saw you as nothing but a guardian, he wanted a true 'maren teaching his _beloved_."

"Well your duties aren't needed anymore, leave, you too Puffy- I'm not even sure what you were doing here."

The sphere glanced at Hornz, who stood simply smirking, and she stayed idle.

"No offence, Jackle, but you're not really one to order us around."

"Why do you say that?" The 'maren sighed as he spoke, knowing where this conversation was to lead.

"Elder."

"Thought so, leave."

Hornz tilted his head, still smiling at the fake thought that he was in control, Jackle waited a moment then raised a blood red card in front of his face.

"Ooh, I'm scared, going to tell me my future? Maybe start a violent game of 'go fish'?" Taunted Hornz, and the moment he did the card sliced a deep gouge in his cheek.

"Leave!" Commanded the 'maren, and Hornz did without hesitation, Puffy following behind quickly.

Jackle gave out a long sigh, something that seemed to have become quite a habit for him. "There, Reala, you can slee-"

He paused, noticing that the youth had already chosen to sleep, he was curled up in the edges of Jackles cape, how the 'maren hadn't noticed was beyond him. Gently he pried his cape from under Reala and lifted him up, placing him beside his sibling. NiGHTS gave a quiet whimper and rolled on her side, pawing at Reala until her small arms had him within hugging range, Reala returned the affection in his sleep. Jackle simply sighed again.

"You two weren't supposed to be 'marens, life's cruel that way."

* * *

"Jackle, is there a reason for this intrusion?"

"Yes my master, apologies."  
The 'maren bowed then straightened again as three metallic silver hands moved to him.

"I have a concern."  
"With what?"  
"NiGHTS and Reala."

Wizeman was silent, then a single hand retreated to its usual place. "I have heard that most nightmaren are concerned."

"That's not my concern, master, the other 'maren-"

"Nightmaren."  
"Apologies again, Nightmaren, are jealous of the first-levels. My concern is for the safety and wellbeing of the two."  
"How so."  
"With the other Nightmaren resenting them they are feeling left out, they are losing focus on training and lessons; I fear they're falling into depression."  
"You have confused the first-levels with human young, Jackle." The remaining hands returned to their owner. "But, you _are_ an elder."

Jackle frowned, he hated that.

"Another thing, master, Hornz claims that he has been instructed to train Reala, is he telling the truth?"

"Yes."

"With all due respect, master... This isn't your wisest choice, Hornz is brutal, he has pushed the prince too far, I have seen him collapse from exhaustion numerous times. He returns to the chambers covered with bruises and cuts, no doubt inflicted by his '_teacher'_."

"If Hornz chooses that that is appropriate methods for teaching Reala, then let it be so."

"Well then, what of NiGHTS? Reala is being taught by a brutal fiend whilst his young sister simply wanders? Plays?"

"I am still searching for a suitable trainer for her. Though I am considering having her join Reala under Hornz guidance."

"Master..."

"Dismissed, elder."

* * *

NiGHTS yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She glanced beside her, seeing her older sibling out cold beside her.

"Ree-ree?"

She stroked the 'marens head, he stirred slowly, opening his grey-blue eyes and staring up at NiGHTS.

"Mornin' Ree."

"Mmph," He shut his eyes again, snuggling closer to his sibling. "Leave me alone right now, so tired..."

"Ree?" She gently lifted his chin, frowning and running her thumb below a deep cut. He pulled his head away and went back to cuddling NiGHTS.  
"What's up Ree-ree?"

"Hornz doesn't like it when I play around, Jackle always lets us, but Hornz... Not so nice..."

NiGHTS judged from Realas short reply, and the fact that he'd buried his face in her side, that that was all that'd be said on that topic. She returned to lying beside her brother, again they held each other in a small hug. Reala nearing sleep, but his sister staring at the ceiling with little interest.

"Hey Ree?"  
"Yes?"

"What's an Elder?"

NiGHTS inched closer, resting her head against Realas chest.

"One of Wizemans creations, that didn't work."  
"Why does everyone call Jackle an elder?"

"Since he wasn't what Wizeman wanted to create, but Wizeman didn't kill him and Jackle didn't die like most the elders do."  
"Why didn't Wizeman kill him?"

"I don't know."

There was a short sigh and a clawed hand came from nowhere, startling the siblings as it lifted the blankets higher onto them. Jackle had entered without making a single noise- he was good at that.

"Wizeman let me live since I'm a failed first level, he was planning to destroy me but when you two came to be he decided you needed a 'maren at least similar to your level..."  
"Was there no one else?" NiGHTS asked, too young to realise she could insult the 'maren. Jackle thought for a moment.

"No, not at the time."

"What about Hornz?" The girl questioned again, Jackle sighing at the mention of the others name.

"Hornz was only recently created, he's a mid-level, but he has some skills similar to what you two should learn soon."  
NiGHTS nodded and shut her eyes, sensing Jackles feeling towards the situation; gently he hovered over the bed to the larger area, landing on it with barely a sound, both the smaller forms immediately moving close to him as he reached to stroke them.

"...If Hornz had been around back then, I wouldn't be here today."

* * *

"Ree?" NiGHTS whimpered her siblings' nickname, looking around her. She was in some clearing of Spring Valley, an area of the wondrous Nightopia. However the sun had set some time ago, the lone 'maren seeking comfort as she pressed her back against a rock wall.

"Jacky?"

There was no noise, other than the lapping of the water in the nearby lake and buzzing of tiny insects, NiGHTS was terrified. She hated being alone, truthfully it was her fault that'd gotten her where she was, she was worried about her brother and followed him when he'd left for training. Then lost him.

"Anyone?" She whimpered, sliding down the wall to sit on the grass, her hands clutched tightly together in front of her chest. She heard a noise to her side, glancing over quickly only to see nothing at all, she shook it off as simply the wind, and went back to calling the names of her companions.

There was another rustle; she froze, turning her head slowly.

"NiGHTS!"

Her gaze snapped to the treetops, there was a spider's silhouette there, moonlight reflecting off of random gems and sparkles.

"Bella?

"So this is where you've wandered. You're putting yourself in harm's way, NiGHTS."

The trees lurched as the spider leaped from them, landing gracefully in front of the youth; she leaned close to the other, glaring into the bright purple eyes.

"You're quite the troublemaker."

"I..." NiGHTS swallowed as Bella began to circle her.

"People don't take too well to troublemakers." Hissed the spider, her giant pointed legs digging into the soft dirt surrounding NiGHTS, being a quick thinker the 'maren knew just what to do in this situation- run. Bella however, was much faster than a flight-maren who couldn't fly, and pounced on NiGHTS, the spider pulled her head back, read to kill with her sharp fangs, when a tarot card shot in front of her, taking a chunk of flesh from her face as it passed.

Jackle growled, lunging at the spider and forcing her to the ground, away from NiGHTS, as he dug his claws into any part of the stiff spiders shell. Bella flailed about, attempting to hit Jackles non-existing body but doing nothing, eventually he let go of the insect.

NiGHTS had curled up slightly, sitting crouched over with eyes wide, the orange jester giving another of his well practiced sighs as he lifted her into his arms.

"Do all the 'marens hate me Jackle?"

Truly he didn't know, he pretended not to hear.

"And they hate Ree too?"

She waited for a reply, and again nothing was said, she bowed her head, glancing up as best she could with her bright-purple cats' eyes.

"Do they hate you, Jackle?"

He looked down at her, frowned as he gazed into the most gorgeous puppy-dog eyes. "That's enough, NiGHTS."

* * *

"NiGHTS I don't want to go!" Whimpered Reala, hiding behind his sister. "I don't like Hornz!"

NiGHTS said nothing, she didn't have any liking for the 'maren either. She hated him now that he'd terrified Reala.

"He's mean." The brother gave a painful whimper as he touched a bruise on his arm, then returned to clinging at NiGHTS. She hugged him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"You're the older brother Ree, aren't you supposed to be all tough?"

Reala bowed his head. "I am, but you're never in trouble."

NiGHTS hugged Reala tighter, remembering the previous night. Jackle had warned her not to tell anyone about Bella, and that he'd do something about it. She didn't care about that anymore; she was more concerned with her brother.

There was a loud noise as the chamber doors were opened with the force of an angry Nightmaren, Hornz stormed in and glanced about as Reala took a full dive for the nearest hiding spot- behind the large wardrobe in the corner, there was just enough of a gap for him to squish into.

"Mistress." Hornz bowed at NiGHTS, his face expressionless. The younger 'maren simply frowned in reply. "I wish to know where the prince is, have you seen him?"

Reala knew his most trusted, beloved sister would never give him away. "Nope, did you ask Jackle?"

"The elder? Why would I do that?"

NiGHTS crossed her arms, acting older than she was. "You shouldn't treat Jackle so badly. He's better than most 'maren in the castle."  
Hornz smirked, revealing those odd streaked teeth again; he shook his head and turned away just slightly. "Naive fool. He's an elder."

"That doesn't matter at all."  
"That's the most important factor."  
"Weren't you looking for Ree?"

Hornz smile faded and he shuffled uneasily. "Ah, yes mistress I was."

"Bye-bye then."

She glared at the grotesque 'maren until the chamber doors were completely shut, both 'maren waited a brief moment then Reala crawled out of his hiding spot.

"Thanks NiGHTS" He took her hand, returning the light kiss from earlier, she smiled happily.

"Any time Ree-ree."

"Now. I need some sleep." He wandered to the bed and climbed on to the silken sheets, NiGHTS following him.

Both children shrieked as the chamber doors burst open again, Reala was thrown from the bed as a large form flew over. Hornz laughed, glancing at NiGHTS briefly. "I'm not tricked that easily... _Mistress._"

Hornz hovered to the young 'maren, clutching Realas throat and lifting him from the ground. NiGHTS, being a lot shorter than a full sized 'maren, ran to Hornz and began attacking his shin, she did very little but pester the 'maren, who kicked her aside.

"NiGHTS!" Reala growled at Hornz, grabbing the thick wrists in his own hands and trying to break free. The older 'maren simply laughing as he hovered to the door way, then suddenly shrieked in pain and let go of Reala, who tumbled to the floor, trying to figure out what'd just happened.

"Bastard!" Hornz hissed as he cradled his hand for a moment, then stormed to Reala and prepared to kick the Childs side, but a tarot card flew from nowhere and slit the skin above the previous cut on Hornz face. Jackle sighed, the sides of his cape falling in as they shut, his floating head lowering so that his eyes were only just above his collar, he gave Hornz a blank look, and Hornz starred back. Neither moved, then finally Hornz stormed off.

* * *

Reala was inspecting his newest 'maren trait, bright yellow claws, there was a slight amount of blood beneath each claw from him digging them into Hornz wrist, but he kept it there, feeling proud. Jackle was standing the same as he had been before, his cape limp, shut in the middle as he stared over his collar, not really looking at anything in particular.

He gave a tiny giggle. "Not if you saw what I did."  
NiGHTS glanced at her brother, raising an eyebrow, Reala just returned her look and shrugged.  
"No, you're thinking of the wrong place..."

Jackle shook his head suddenly, eyes wide as though he'd just snapped back to reality, he turned around to the two younger 'maren, inspecting them for a moment, then straightening up and returning to his normal self.

"...Are you okay, Jackle?" NiGHTS slipped her foot around her opposing ankle, swinging her legs as she leaned back slightly on the bed.

"No, not really. Hornz went crying to Wizeman."

"And?"

"Wizeman now has this idea in his head that you two are becoming too human-like, what with protecting each other so passionately, and giving the affection that you do."

He sighed, watching Reala flop backwards on the bed and pull the sheet underneath him so that he could hold the corner above his head.

"He thinks you two need to be 'taught' to dislike each other, he's got his regular theories in mind... Separation, cruelty, violence..."

"They're not going to let us see each other?"

"They're gunna hurt us?"  
"Supposedly, yes."

Both children bowed their heads, glancing at each other. NiGHTS sat still, Reala fidgeted with the blanket corner some more. Jackle didn't feel like reassuring them, what'd be the point anyway? If Wizeman says, it happens, an elder like Jackle can't put his say in.

"Jackle?"

He looked at NiGHTS. "Yes?"

"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"For being nice to us."

* * *

NiGHTS was playing with the edge of Jackles cape, inspecting it in her hands then flipping the edge and staring at that too. She found it a lot more entertaining than what was currently happening- an assembly of all the 'maren, Wizeman floating ahead of them giving a speech. Jackle snatched his mantle away from the child.

"Pay attention, NiGHTS." He whispered, frowning at the girl.  
"But it's so boring!" She crossed her arms, Jackle sighed and stared forwards.  
"You need to listen, this stuff's important."  
She huffed, looking away from Jackle.  
"...Or at least pretend you're paying attention, NiGHTS."  
The speech was of routine stuff- collect ideya, don't kill dreamers just torment them, what 'maren had been created or destroyed, and it ended quickly. The 'marens were beginning to depart, Jackle, Reala and NiGHTS were all walking towards a doorway when Hornz stopped them.

"Elder! What do you think you're doing with my students!" He smiled proudly, glancing at NiGHTS.

"Your students?"

"_My_ students. The master just assigned me to teach NiGHTS... Yes we'll have fun together..."

NiGHTS shuddered, reaching for her brothers hand.  
"And it gets better; the master's decided that the two no longer need a guardian- _only_ a teacher to watch over them." He smirked slyly, staring Jackle in the eyes. "Heheh... Be cautious, elder, next time he summons you, you might not leave the chamber. At least... Not in one piece."

Jackle sighed, his master did have a tendency to dismantle what he thought was obsolete. He looked back at NiGHTS and Reala, who had hidden themselves behind his mantle.

Hornz smirked again, crossing his arms. "Which means the two 'maren are to come with me."


End file.
